Frankenstein: Epilogue
by zooman
Summary: My story is literally an epilogue to the novel Frankenstein. Victor Frankenstein has just died in the Arctic and is in the afterlife, and has visions of future generations of the Frankenstein family continuing his work.


Frankenstein: Epilogue

SOMEWHERE'S IN THE ARCTIC-THE LATE 1790s

The body of Baron Frankenstein lay dead on the ice. The wavy, brown hair was covered with snowflakes. The handsome features had turned a shade of ice blue in the bitter cold. The eyes were closed and the face had an odd expression of finally being at peace. The dark brown beard was covered with icicles. The body was dressed in a tan overcoat and gray pants and black boots. The arms lay at it's sides.

The ship could be seen in the background that snowing, freezing Sunday afternoon, situated right near the snowy bank of the arctic shoreline. Captain Walton and his entire crew were all gathered together, standing about in the snow, at the left side of the body, and looking down upon the tall, still corpse. The men all showed looks of deep sadness and sorrow as they stared down at the corpse.

Captain Robert Walton shook his head while looking down sadly at the frozen body of Frankenstein. His long, black hair down to his shoulders. Tears streaming from his eyes. His dark, scraggly beard covered with snowflakes. The wind let out a loud shriek as it blew over Walton's dark blue coat and dark blue pants and boots. "To the Arctic I give onto you, the body of the genius scientist Baron Frankenstein," Walton spoke sadly and gently to the corpse as the tears streamed more deeply from his eyes,"this tormented genius was decades ahead of his time. He dared to challenge the very works of God himself, and suffered horribly at the Lord's hands." Walton took another step towards the body. He stood at the top of the corpse's snowflake covered head. He stared down at the body, his face drowned in complete sorrow and grief. "The baron hast made a powerful step, to push the boundaries of such medical research," Walton continued on with his sad funeral speech, "only to fall victim to a medical experiment that has, tragically, to have fallen horribly wrong." Captain Walton cried softly. He looked up at the sky. His mouth took on a twisted shape of utter anguish. "So my Lord, may you have, to this sad genius ahead of his time, may you have punished him well enough! May you now forgive him for his trespass and take his soul unto you for all eternity. May I leave his body to the Arctic snows. Amen."

With that Walton and the whole crew turned around and slowly walked back towards the ship way, way ahead of them.

THE AFTERLIFE-Baron Frankenstein found himself floating around a large, brightly lit, orange sky. "The most beautiful hue of the colour orange I have ever seen, "the baron thought to himself as he floated all around it, his his body clothed in a shimmering white robe. He was met by what looked to be an angel: the young woman that walked up to him, floating as he was, wore a shimmering white robe as well and had two huge white wings protruding from her back. She had short blonde hair. She had very rosy cheeks and a deep smile. Her eyes glowed bright yellow. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, "thought Baron Frankenstein. "Welcome my dear Victor," the angel greeted him with a smile, "welcome to the hereafter. May you finally find your peace at last." The angel gestured with her left hand for the baron to follow her across the orange sky. "Come now my dear Victor and float alongside me. Your at peace now."

As the baron moved towards her I suddenly began to have visions. "I may be peace at last," he thought to himself, "but I see the Frankenstein line and legacy going on..."

_"It's a boy!" the elderly doctor said calmly to the young Baron Frankenstein, as the baron sat waiting patiently in the red walled study of the castle. The young Baron had very short blonde hair and a long, hawk like nose and face. He wore a dark green, nineteenth century looking suit and tie. The doctor had long white hair and he wore a white long sleeve shirt, (with the sleeves rolled up) and black pants and shoes. He looked like he had trouble seeing through his green spectacles. The elderly doctor was stepping happily out of a dimly lit, green room, "why don't you go and say hello to one new son my baron."_

_Baron Frankenstein ran his hands nervously over his hair and began racing out of the room. His black boots going clack a clack over the hard brown floor. "So on this day, 1820, I have a son," said the baron joyfully._

_After the young baron had left the study, the doctor frowned and made a heavy sigh. "There be something somewhat of a creepy nature about Baron and Baroness Frankenstein," the elderly doctor thought to himself fearfully, "of what I cannot guess. But what of those rumours of the Baron and Baroness Frankenstein's loud drunken quarrels heard for miles late at nights?" The doctor sat down uneasily in the chair vacated by the baron in the study. "Or what of the rumours of the Baron Frankenstein being seen out late at night with madams of the night?" The doctor shook his head. "Or that talk I hear be the other afternoon, that Baroness Frankenstein wants to encourage and teach her new sire all about the work and medical researches of that great great great uncle of her husband..." The doctor just lay his head and quivered in fear, "who in be their right minds to want to teach the research of such a madman. I only hope that creation of his is long gone." The doctor shook his head. "Did he really used to dig up graves? My lady Baroness Frankenstein wants to teach her son all about that?" The old man looked down at the floor. "I've been the Frankenstein family doctor for years, and the thought of that boy raised by that sinister couple upsets me to no end."_

_The young Baron Frankenstein just stood in the green walled room looking down smiling at his wife holding his baby son in both her hands. She wore a dark purple robe. Baroness Frankenstein had long dark hair, and a non pretty slim looking face. "We name our newborn after my one relative, whose work I have always admired. We name him...Victor." Baroness Frankenstein smiled a creepy smile as her eyes looked down at her baby._

_It was a bright sunny day. the sun shone down brightly on Castle Frankenstein that morning._

_Inside the castle, in the lovely light blue bedroom, Baroness Frankenstein sat in the middle of the room. The baroness was wearing a white long sleeved dress and black shoes and a long, shiny gold necklace. Her son wore a lovely brown outfit as he sat on his father's right knee. It was a very small room, with only one child's bed situated at the left side of it, next to a heavy brown drawer. The baroness's dark hair was tied in a bun with several pin ribbons in her hair. "Now Victor, "the baroness smiled in a sinister kind of way to her son, "after Victor had taken all the bodies from the graveyard, he took them back to his lab and began cutting them...he had upon his mind the master plan to create the pinnacle of all his dreams." "I want to follow my distant uncle one day," the young victor thought to himself determinedly, as he looked up into his mother's scary looking brown eyes. The young Victor's hawk like nose, and long face and high cheekbones twitched with interest as he listened to the baroness's recital. His long brown hair drooped down his back. "Your Uncle Victor let nothing stand in his way of his dream to enhance the medical knowledge of his time decades, exact forty years before this. he assembled his own created human in a lab and brought it to life." The young boy's eyes gave an evil twinkling. "When your older my son, " the baroness made a very strange smile, "I will you your Uncle Victor's journals so that you may furthur understand for yourself."_

_"I will convince Paul to help me." the now forty something year old Victor Frankenstein thought to himself as he stood quietly in his laboratory in the castle. He just stood there gazing off into space, in the cold, brown room. the open window behind him revealing a vast green landscape stretching for miles that lovely morning. His tan suit and white shirt collars being ruffled gently by the wind coming through the window. The lab was stocked full of various scientific equipment of all types and sizes. A large operating table stood against the left wall of the lab, directly under the large open window. Baron Victor Frankenstein made a strong, evil scowl. "Paul Krempe is a fool for turning down chance to be part of a project far bigger than anything else in his medical career, "the baron daydreamed to himself while folding his arms over his chest, "his great great grandfather, Paul Krempe the first, was the same way as I recall, when he taught my great great Uncle Victor at Ingolstadt." A look of disappointment flowed over the hawk nosed, high cheek boned face. The wind picked up current and blew his long brown hair all over his face. His tall, slim body shook slightly against the cold. "ICH KANN EINE LEGENDE DER WISSENSCHAFT WERDEN!" Baron Frankenstein suddenly shouted outloud,"DIE KREATUR WIRD LEBEN!"_

_At that moment, the beautiful form of the servant girl Justine walked quietly into the lab. All of her long, brown hair down her back behind her rumply looking gray, cotton dress. She looked with confusion at Victor. "Victor I think I hear of shouting? What's going on?"_

_The baron rushed towards the young woman and ushered her out of the lab with both his hands gripping her shoulders. "I don't want you in here!" he barked to her, "just get out!" "Victor!" the girl shouted back, "my family have been serving the Frankenstein family since the 1700s, the family stories I heard of my great great aunt being hung for the murder of that little boy Frankenstein..."_

_The monster put his strong hands all around the helpless servant girl's throat and choked all the life out of her. She struggled and struggled, and she screamed but her screams were drowned out by the monster's loud growling. The scarred up face, mean looking and cruel looking, the evil gleaming eyes. Justine looked all about the laboratory as she died. "Victor is the real monster," she thought to herself._

_Paul Krempe stormed in frustration out of the prison building. Elizabeth walked behind him. "Oh my god Paul!" Elizabeth called out in fear, as the couple moved quickly over the grass outside the dirty looking prison building, "I never had any idea Victor was of such like as he is," the young woman raised her brow in sheer terror as she put her hand on the doctor's left shoulder, "he did, as people say, create a beast using dead bodies? A beast that went on to kill poor Justine?!" Paul Krempe just glared down his boots and nodded, "it's all true," he said. He sighed a deep sigh of disappointment. "Victor had a man thus murdered for his insane experiment," Paul said fearfully, cold sweat breaking out on his face. He and Elizabeth walked past a group of dusty looking, brown stagecoaches standing around on the grassy lawn outside the building. "I wasted all my time of my knowledge on that ill minded madman," Paul told the surprised woman. Elizabeth just looked at Paul with her mouth drooping open in fright. "I myself, first knew of such evil disposition of Victor's mind during that experiment of ours to keep a heart beating for two weeks. (Paul thought back now to the incident-he and the now 29 year old Victor standing in the laboratory together, standing behind the massive, white table covered in all the latest, nineteenth century scientific instruments of the day-Victor wearing that white suit and tie and black pants and boots, and Paul wearing that dark brown suit. The two men watching with much enthusiasm the human heart beating frantically inside the thick, square glass container. Electric currents striking the container at regular fifteen minute intervals-the electric current flying out of a huge, dark blue tube lying on the table next to the bottom of the container. Loud, weirdo electronic sounds coming from everywhere around the lab. Paul Krempe and his student Baron Frankenstein just stood there watching the beating heart. "Fantastic!" exclaimed Paul at last, "where upon may I ask, did you obtain from Victor?" Paul asked as he turned to slowly look at the baron, a scared, unsecure look coming over his clean shaven face. He ran his hand over his long black hair After a pause the baron raised his high cheekbones and ran his left finger over his hawk like nose. "Hahahahahahahhahahah!" the baron gave a loud evil sounding laugh, "believe if you will, I snitched Fredrick Shumbreich's body away, right after his heart attack, promising his daughter that it was just a minor tremor and that he'd be on his feet by tomorrow of the evening. Hahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahh!" Paul stared with fright at the laughing baron.) "Let him die in the gallows!" Paul Krempe shouted in rage," my years, my time thrown away on that evil madman just for his insane creation!" "Thank heavens of such then, I didn't marry him," Elizabeth cowered_

_Inside his prison cell, the baron kept repeating the words over and over again to the mishapen man standing before him, in the dark blue prison guard outfit. Both he and the baron sat together on the wooden bench inside the concrete cell. The baron wore only a dirty ripped shirt and dirty ripped pants and no shoes-barefooted. He and the man both looked intently at each other, as the imprisoned scientist explained it all, gesturing with his hands as he expounded all his points. "My great uncle first began such experiments back in the 1790s and I learned and continued his work. I know all his secrets. Set me free and I promise to build you a new body." "It shall be done," the mishapen, dark haired prison guard said with a smile._

_Baron Frankenstein ran away from the prison building in the dark of night. He wore the same clothes he would have been executed in._

_After Baron Frankenstein and his assistant, Dr. Hans Kleve stood alone together in the examination room of their clinic in London. Their first patient had already left. The brown room was jam packed with rows upon rows of nineteenth century medical equipment. The baron put both of his hands on his the younger man's shoulders. the tattoo on his arm was barely visible. "Hans, I'll continue in London with this practice for awhile, but after a time, I should like to return to my experiments in my castle near the village of Karloffstoll." Hans looked bewildered. "But why?" he asked nervously, "your safely hidden from authorities, you can hide out here..." Baron Frankenstein lifted his right hand to his cheek. "I have another family castle, which is very well equipped and I should like to go there in one month time." Hans just shook his head in a manner of trying to convince the older man otherwise,."No baron," he insisted, "it's too risky. Also, I've begun noticing some psychological changes since your new body change. I believe it's a side effect of your transplantation. There are times I notice you becoming colder in personality, times when you act stricter and more callous. You should wait till I run another examination on you..." Baron Frankenstein gripped his shoulders more tightly. "The statute of limitations will have run out of my...fugitive status in one month time. I will have nothing to fear of being caught by then. This general doctor work doesn't interest me, what does interest me in continuing the work started by my my great uncle." Hans just shook his head. "I don't understand." He looked lost._

_Baron Frankenstein smiled an evil smile, and turned and walked to the black bookshelf at the back of the examination room. He ran his right hand over all the books untill he came to the brown, hardcover one he sought. He pulled out the large brown book and carried it in his left hand, as he walked back to his not understanding assistant. he handed the younger man the book. Hans took the book in both of his hands and looked down at it. FRANKENSTEIN, read the title in bright red block letters-BY MARY SHELLEY. Baron Frankenstein beamed proudly. His lips stuck out in a sinister kind of way. "My uncle's other brother told the story to a youthful author," prided the baron with a sneer. "Good lord," shuddered Hans as he quickly paged through the book. He stopped at a full colour illustration of an eight foot tall man, with long flowing black hair, his dead white flesh barely covering the work of nerves and veins underneath it, his clothes a ripped and tattered mess, his dim looking white eyes and straight black lips. In the picture the man was strangling a screaming little boy, wearing a brown outfit. The man in the picture had a terrifying expression on his face. he stood at the right of the picture, while the screaming boy stood at the left. Hans looked up in horror from the book and right up at the ceiling, "I should never have gotten involved with him," he thought, scared now, to himself, "I never knew. When he goes off to his other castle, good riddance to him and his experiments."_

_It was years later. Baron Frankenstein and the huge monster ran all about in fear, around the exploding lab in the castle. The huge, seven foot tall, scarred faced being let out a loud howl of agony as he fell backwards into a collection of brown electric wires grouped together on the far wall of the castle. The wires and the creature both exploded. The arms and legs and torso of the flaming monster went flying everywhere about the laboratory._

_Outside the whole castle, the frightened villagers were tossing burning torches every which way into the now exploding building._

_"They finally beat you master," Baron Frankenstein's new assistant said forlorn as he watched the burning castle. He thought back to when he'd first attended that lecture given by the baron at the Colin University. The baron had seemingly noticed him showing a serious interest in the baron's lecture about the effect of electricity on the human nervous system, (his long black cloak and black top hat sopping wet from having been in the rain outside that day) and afterwards had asked the young man to stay behind..._

_Inside the laboratory, the room was covered with burning splinters of wood and heavy smoke everywhere. The baron put his left arm to his mouth, coughing violently._

_Then, the baron looked down at the floor, and his eyes sparkled. "I remember now, the escape emergency hatch I had put into the floor, in case I ever needed to escape the creature," baron thought to himself, while coughing. Billows of thick smoke totally enclosed him now. "I'm starting to faint," the baron thought to himself as he fell on his knees._

_Nervously, he pushed down on the floor, and a huge trap door suddenly popped open in the burning wooden floor. His clothes and face black with soot from the smoke. All the laboratory equipment was burning._

_Baron Frankenstein jumped down from the burning laboratory, through the trap door and down into the white marble corridor. There was an occasional dusty dark red sofa lined against a wall in the hallway. A loud explosion shook the whole castle. Baron Frankenstein was knocked back violently against the white marble wall. He fell down on one of the dusty sofas. A really really thick wall of smoke came down from the trap door, and began filling the very long, white marble hallway. The baron jumped off the sofa onto his feet and ran down the hallway while coughing uncontrollably._

_Outside, the castle was a ruin of burning smoulders. The villagers all jumped up and down, around the castle, tossing one burning torch after another into the now smoking building. _

_Baron Frankenstein came diving headfirst out of the burned, open lower right entrance way of smoking ruin. He landed on his chest and looked up. A villager stood there. A tall, young man with curly blonde hair and freckles. He wore green shorts and a white short sleeved shirt. He looked surprised when he saw the baron. "THE BARON!" the young man shouted as he moved backwards a few steps, "HE..."The man never got a chance. the baron leapt upon him and stabbed the young man several times in the throat with a scapel. The young man screamed in agony and fear. The man dropped dead on his back. His whole face and body covered in blood. His eyes still open. A huge snowy mountain stood in front of the baron and the corpse of the young man, and the baron ran over the muddy, snowy grassy covered terrain headed straight towards the mountain. "All the other villagers have moved to the front of the castle, so now I can getaway!" the baron thought to himself as he coughed and made a dash for the mountain. "I have a house in another town miles from here," Baron Frankenstein thought with a new surge of strength, "I can start over there. That drunken oaf of an assistant, Hertz is taking care of the dwelling and the fully stocked of laboratory I have there."_

_It was three years later. Baron Frankenstein walked slowly and sadly away from the cliff edge, from whence that she demon-Christina-had leaped to her death in the raging river below. "Another ruined experiment,"the baron put his hands on his face as he walked off._

_Christina's body sunk down to the bottom of the river. Her body was soon covered over by all the muck on the river bottom. Several fishes swam past the body._

_ She found herself floating out of her body, under the waters. She raised up her arms and felt sudden joy all over her astral form. _

_She saw her lover, Hans, floating towards her through the waters on the river bottom. His long sleeved white shirt and pants and boots and hair totally unaffected by the water as the same with Christina. "You can now join me my love," Hans smiled and Christina smiled and passionately kissed her lover on the lips, as she heard his words in her mind. "Yes, I can," she told her lover back, with her words going into Han's mind, "as you know I took revenge on the ones who caused your death who killed my fathe..." _

_At that moment the astral form of the beautiful blonde woman suddenly pulled away from Hans. She looked as if she was just remembering something. She looked about the waters very, very puzzled, a little frightened, then she looked back at Hans, straight into her lover's eyes. "I was possesed, by YOU!" She shook her head. "I could never have done such a thing on my own. My lover took hold of me!" She grinned and gasped. Hans just nodded and smiled. "Yes my love," Hans confirmed as he took her and kissed her on the lips, deeply, "Frankenstein's evil experiment brought my soul to your body. You didn't know." Hans snickered. "The baron told me of the tales about his past creations, and they always ended in death and destruction." He and Christina kissed passionately on the lips. Their astral bodies floated across the raging river waters. Schools of fish swam past them and through their astral forms. "I remember I had heard one story from my father, that he heard a rumour that the baron had once locked his own servant girl in a room with a brutal monster. He sought to have the poor lass murdered by the wretched beast. Now I sense that rumour was true. My father told me that the baron had been sent to the gallows for it but had had a priest killed instead. I sense now that it was all true." Christina shook her head as she pulled away from Hans a bit. "When I was a little girl, I used to hear stories about how the original monster had gone into the Arctic, and people said that he was still there a hundred years later." Hans just laughed. "Yes, I begin sense some truth to that tale. The baron's great uncle had gone after it, as I understand the legend to go, for revenge."_

_Han's head lay there on the grass. _

_The astral forms of Hans and Christina both appeared before the head, both looked at each other and laughed loudly, turned their astral heads and kissed on the lips, and their bodies began to fade away in a shimmering array of yellow lights. "My love Hans, as we depart for the ever after together, I find meself knowing what my future life will be." "What will it be my love?" Hans asked her, in between kissing her deeply on the lips. "I see...meself being born in the 23rd century in a future city of Austria. I will be a gorgeous woman who will travel, travel over space to a far planet with two other gorgeous women." She and Hans both laughed as their faded away in the array of bright yellow lights. "But what becomes of the baron?" inquired Christina._

_It was one year later. Baron Frankenstein was trapped in yet another burning building. He was being carried through the enflamed house by a large man. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the helpless scientist screamed as he was taken against his will into the smoking and smouldering to ashes house._

_At that moment, Frankenstein forced his body out of the larger man's grip and fell down face first on the hot floor of the house._

_He made a leap for the burning back door of the home, (he could just barely see the back door ahead of him through the the thick smoke) tore open the door with both hands and ran out of the burning remains of the house as fast he could and into the street late that night. "FRANKENSTEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"! The baron heard the man's voice thundering his name from inside the scorched home._

_As the baron ran he noticed that one policeman standing by nearby the home, not seeing him at all ("I recognize the man as being that drunk bum Dr. Hertz's twin brother of whom he had once spoken of during one of his drunken tirades," Frankenstein thought). Frankenstein just kept running and running._

_Then, as he ran past rows of old houses till he was completely out of breath, the baron felt himself being grabbed by tight hands on both of his shoulders. He anxiously turned his head and saw two young, burly, dark haired policemen on each side of him. "Well, well well, what have we here," one of the men chuckled uneasily, "it looks like we have the baron himself. The inspector told us he'd be here in this area and that Mrs. Brandt gave us a a description quite clear." _

_The baron struggled to no avail as the two officers dragged him away into the darkness._

_Baron Frankenstein stood in the court room facing the judge. He wore a dark blue suit. He had a very very stern, unemotional mask like expression on his face, as the aged judge sat aways before him on the bench reading out his sentence. "What i do your honor," the baron told the high court judge in a solemn tone of voice, he turned his head to look sideways at the judge, "I always consider performing my duty in the name of science. Science is my god. the only god I pray too and serve." The baron held up his badly scared hands to both of his cheeks._

_The whole court burst into laughter. _

_The judge smiled, slammed his hammer down hard. "It's true I can no punish you for any of your past offences, but my dear baron I can punish you for the horrors caused by two of your most vile ones."_

_"MURDERER!" Mrs. Brandt sat at the back of the courtroom, in a dark orange dress and hat and weeping into her black gloved hands. She called out the word as loud as she could, "my husband ended up as such because of you!" She broke down sobbing._

_The judge slammed down his hammer. "Silence Mrs. Brandt!" the aged judge ordered, as he glared down at the stone faced baron who turned his head and glared right back at him. "Have you anything to say before I pronounce sentence? Beheading an important surgeon, kidnapping and doing unorthodox brain surgery experiments..."""_

_"MURDERER!" Mrs. Brandt screamed yet again, as she stood up. Baron Frankenstein turned around and gave the woman an evil smile. "YOUR THE REAL FIEND, HERR BARON NOT JUST YOUR CREATIONS! SAME AS THAT INSANE GREAT UNCLE OF YOURS, A HUNDRED YEARS AGO!"_

_The judge slammed down his hammer again. "SILENCE!"the judge commanded at the tearful woman._

_Baron Frankenstein chuckled as he slowly turned around to face the judge again. His face showed no remorse whatsoever as he tapped his boots a little bit. "Who can say your honor, in another reality mabey I wouldn't have ended up as a genius scientist at all. Mabey I would have become a doctor pursuing vampires," the baron's high cheekbones raised and his hawk like nose twitched as he broke into some evil laughter. The judge pushed his eyebrows together and laughed a bit as well. "Did you know your honor that a gypsy fortune teller, I once came across on a travel, once told me that in a past life I had been the evil commander of a metal planet in space, and I met my death when the metal planet i was on blew up."_

_The judge just shook his head and rapped the gavel again, louder than before. "Herr Baron will serve his sentence in an asylum for the criminally insane, Karlsbad, under the direction of one Adolf Klauss..."_

_"MURDERER!" Mrs. Brandt screamed the word even louder. She glared at Baron Frankenstein and pointed a finger at his backside._

_Inside the asylum that night, Baron Frankenstein, Simon and Sarah all gathered around together in the baron's private office. "So," Simon sighed, "what with that thing from hell dead, what, may I ask will be your next experiment could be?" Simon put his hands on his hips and made a smart assy face at the older man. Sarah walked to the young doctor's right side and smiled. "Yes Frankenstein," Sarah's smile became a hostile scowl, as she she directly at the baron, "you were planning to have used me me thinks." Baron Frankenstein leaned against the wall by the desk and made a slight evil chuckle. "Simon, Sarah, in the years of our lord in the 1830s, a brilliant scientist Andrew Crosse created life in the form of insects in his laboratory in England. The other great scientist Faraday repeated the experiment and came upon all the same results. The scientist family the Pretoriousi's have recently begun doing somewhat of those same experiments themselves." Baron Frankenstein made an evil grin as he raised his finger up to his cheek, "but those men only succeeded in creating life on a very very primitive scale." Simon made a heavy sigh and turned his back on the baron. Sarah shook her head and looked down at the floor. "My experiments however," the baron leered while squinting his eyes, "have shown that it's possible to create life on a much more advanced scale than that. Simon turned around and looked at Frankenstein with a blank expression. "What's next?" Simon asked the baron while twiddling his thumbs. "Well I want to go back to the very beginning of my experiments. I want to go in a new direction involving the theory of cloning. To clone another human being."_

_The two male monsters both grabbed Baron Frankenstein by his throat and strangled him to death! The two monsters were both eight feet tall, and had long, dark reddish hair down their backsides. Their faces were brown and had deep sunken red eyes and very wrinkled, mummy like skin texture. They wore tattered brown clothing. Baron Frankenstein struggled but to no avail. The three of them were in a field outside the asylum late that night. "DIE FINALLY FRANKENSTEIN!" one of the frightening monsters thundered in a deep animal growly voice, "YOU CREATED US, YOUR CLONING EXPERIMENT MADE US WHAT WE ARE! NOW WE WANT TO BE RID OF YOU!"_

_In the background Simon and Sarah both ran in circles around the murdering monsters. Simon wore a ripped and torn, long sleeved white shirt and dark blue pants and boots, while Sarah wore long, short sleeved, pink gown. A gust of wind blew over her short dark hair. Baron Frankenstein's face turned deep purple, as blood gushed out of his throat and his mouth opened wide, gasping for breath. He gripped the sinewy wrists of his latest creations and struggled._

_Simon ran towards them, but Sarah stopped him. She put her hand on his wrist. "NO MY HUSBAND!" Sarah shouted to him, a frightened look on her face as she watched the drama unfold, "FRANKENSTEIN TRIED TO USE ME FOR HIS OWN EVIL PURPOSES, I SAY HE SHOULD DIE TONIGHT! HES CAUSED ENOUGH SUFFERING!"_

_Simon looked equally frightened. He finally shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "PERHAPS YOU BE RIGHT MY WIFE," Simon told her fiercely, "HE WAS MY HERO BUT I NOW KNOW HIM TO BE BUT A MURDEROUS MADMAN!"_

_The two monsters released their grip on Frankenstein, as the scientist fell on his face on the field, dead. The two monsters then ran off into the night. The corpse of Baron Frankenstein just lay in the field bleeding._

_"Let his body just rot in the field!" shouted Sarah as she clenched her teeth and pointed to the corpse, "don't bother burying him!"_

_"IT"S ALIVE!" Henry Frankenstein shouted the words to the ceiling of his laboratory/abandoned watch tower. His hunch backed assistant just stood by watching the horriyfing awakening of the huge monster twitching his hand as he lay on the operating table in the massive laboratory-electric sparks flying everywhere, all the vast laboratory machines and equipment making loud electronic calls, the thunder and lightening shouting from outside. His square top head with the short dark hair, his pale green skin, his sunken dead eyes, his heavy browridges, the two bolts sticking out of each side of his neck, the clamps on his neck, the scar on his h "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" thought Baron Henry Frankenstein excitedly to himself, as he looked up at the ceiling, with a huge grin, "me, the latest of the scientific Baron Frankensteins have finally succeeded where the other Frankensteins suceeded, beginning with my ancestor in Germany in the 1790s! Now it's my turn!" Henry Frankenstein's face took on an expression which was mixture of terror and excitement, "but can I control him? Victor Frankenstein failed badly in that regard. They ended up both dying in the Arctic..."_

_The abandoned watchtower/now used as Frankenstein's laboratory, stood majestically against the blue skyline that Sunday morning._

_Inside the watchtower/laboratory, Henry Frankenstein sat in his tiny study pouring over his huge collection of scientific texts and journals. He wore his white lab coat and he sat at his small, brown wooden desk in the brown room reading through a thick text book on his desk. He just sat there with both his hands on the open book. His eyes took in every word with intense fascination. His face glowed with excitement. He gently tilted the book so it was standing up on his desk. DIE GEHEIMNISSE VON BARON FRANKENSTEIN-read the title and underneath it was the date-179-. Baron Henry Frankenstein's lips moved, and his wavy dark hair fell over his forehead as he read from the book. "DAS EXPERIMENT FUNKTIONIERTE UND MEINE KREATUR ERWACHTE ZUM LEBEN, DIE LEBENSKRAFT, DIE IN SEINEM KORPER ERZEUGT WIRD," Baron Frankenstein read aloud from the text, very loudly._

_An hour passed. The baron still sat there devouring the text. "MEINE GELIEBTE ELIZABETH WURDE VOM FELD ERMONDET, DAS ICH IN MEINER LETZEN HORROR WERKSTATT GESCHAFFEN HABE," Baron Frankenstein read loudly from the text, his face cringing in fear._

_Baron Frankenstein looked up from the book and made a heavy frown that creased his entire face. A loud, neanderthal growling sound echoed all about the laboratory. "Mein Vorfahr ist klaglich gescheitert," Baron Henry Frankenstein thought to himself as he shook in fear from the loud neanderthal growls shouting out from all over the laboratory. _

_At that moment, the baron's hunchbacked assistant walked into the open entranceway of the baron's hunchback wore a dark brown robe and he had a very creepy smirk across his face. He held a flaming torch in his right hand. "Mein Hauselehrer Waldman, der Vorfahre des Waldmans, der meinen Vorfahren unterrichtete, kommt heute vorbei, um meine Schopfung zu untersuchen," the baron spoke aloud to his assistant when he noticed him him walk into the study._

_The hunchback made an evil laugh. "Ich bekomme meine Tritte mit Feuer in seinem Gesciht. Ich liebe es, seine Reaktion zu sehen, hahahahhahahhahahahhahahahahhahahhahahhhhhhhh!" Fritz, the hunchback made an incredibly vicious evil sneer with his lips stretching wide!_

_The baron glared at the hunchback and stood up in anger. "GEH MIR AUS DEN AUGEN!" Baron Henry Frankenstein shouted._

_The Baron lay in his bed, recovering from his injuries. Elizabeth stood in his bedroom pointing in fright to the dark brown robed ghostly spectre (the hood covering up the face) that stood facing her that Henry was unable to see. The spectre was pointing it's bony, white hand at her then at the baron. "It's warning," the frightened girl thought, "the spectre is warning us that we will be punished for experimenting against god!"_

_The spectre removed the hood that covered it's face revealing a dead white, sharp pointed nose, blood red eyes, protruding ears and a face that went into a cheesy and ghastly grin revealing rows of red teeth. Elizabeth screamed. "BARON FRANKENSTEIN WILL BE PUNISHED FOR HIS BLASPHEMY AGAINST OUR LORD!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Only Elizabeth could hear the words and laughter. She shook with fright._

_"I was kicked out of the university for knowing too much," Dr. Pretorious made an evil sneer_

_"We belong dead," said the monster with tears in his eyes. The female monster, her body swathed in a frightening white gown, her long black and white streaked hair, her scared up dead white face, kept on hissing at him, horrified at the sight of him. Dr. Pretorious just stood gasping in fear._

_The whole watchtower/laboratory exploded!_

_The baron and his wife watched the explosion from afar. "I succeeded one way where my ancestor failed, "the baron thought to himself as he comforted Elizabeth, and watched the burning tower turn to ashes,"Im the second Frankenstein to create a woman."_

_Inside the burning watchtower/laboratory, Dr. Pretorious's body lay on it's back and was turning black as flames completely engulfed it. _

_The body of the female monster had been split in half. The torso and still moving up and down arms and head and neck lay (an obvious nerve reaction) in the far right corner of the burning laboratory. The head lay face first down on the floor. While the legs and buttocks were lying on top of a burning bookshelf._

_The monster himself slowly and cautiously stepped out from a small storage closet in the burning lab. Huge flames were everywhere. "Me survive explosion, when I go get thrown in that store room," thought the monster in fear as he cowered his body and shook with fear as the flames gathered around him. His waved his arms and screamed in fear. He shook his head._

_He turned his huge body and moved quickly towards a far non burning wall of the lab. He tore at the wall while growling loudly. The whole lab shook with his growls and footsteps._

_The monster leaped out of a massive hole he had finally made in the wall of the watchtower/laboratory. His massive body went soaring downwards, the whole length of the ten story watchtower"GERONIMO!"he shouted, slightly amused. "some ward ah I heard one of the humans do while jumping," the monster thought to himself, a confused look on his face. His black hair totally singed from being in the fire. He pushed his arms outwards, and and bent his body somewhat as he went down the whole side of the burning watchtower, downwards to the muddy embankment far below._

_Meanwhile the baron embraced his wife as the both of them turned to walk away from the smoking, smouldering watchtower/laboratory. "I should leave my ancestor's work alone after this," the baron told his wife quietly in a frightened tone of voice. "And I should never have rehired that creep Fritz," he thought, "I should have left him at the gallows. I think he murdered a woman to get her body parts." _

_The monster growled and pounded both his huge fists on the door to the cottage, late that night._

_The door finally caved in and the monster, his black hair now really long, the two bolts in his neck both giving off sparks of blue tiny electric currents. The monster made a fierce scowl and opened his mouth really wide as he pushed his arms outwards and walked rather oddly with his heavy shoes stomping all over the floor. _

_A frightened little boy stood there, wearing black shorts and a short sleeved white shirt. He had long blonde hair. He let out a terrified scream as he saw the monster coming into his gray living room of his simple cottage. The boy turned. around and ran. "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT"S THE MONSTER!" the helpless kid screamed in terror as he ran for dear life through the living room._

_The monster let out a loud, ear splitting terrifying animal growl as he lowered his heavy browridges, made a twisted snarl with his lips, his green skin turning red with rage, as he grabbed the little boy's right arm and pulled the arm out of it's socket!_

_The boy fell down on his face shrieking in agony and pain as blood gushed out of the torn socket. Tears streamed out of the boy's face._

_The monster held onto the boy's dismembered arm in his hand, blood spilling out all over his clothes. The monster opened his mouth wide and growled! His eyes glinting in rage._

_Then, the boy's father jumped into the hallway carrying a rifle in his hands, he wore a brown overcoat and brown shorts and shoes, he had short blonde hair and a beard, and his face crumbled into pockets of fear as he stared at the monster and fired round after round into the enraged monster's chest._

_Blood splurted out of the monster's body as he howled a long drawn out howl in agony. He dropped the boy's arm on the floor and pushed down the wall of the cottage and made huge, loud heavy thumps with his heavy thick shoes as he fled the scene and ran howling in agony into the night._

_The father dropped the rifle down on the floor and knelt down and cried loudly and miserably as he saw his mutilated little boy lying on the floor. "WE GOT TO GET YOU TO DR. PIERCE RIGHT AWAY!" shouted and sobbed the man._

_The Frankenstein monster just ran and ran and ran all over the village in the darkness of the night. "FRANKENSTEIN IS WHO I WANT!" the monster thought to himself as he ran, waving his arms frantically and bleeding from the deep gunshot wounds in his chest, "I SHOULD NEVER HAVE ALLOWED HIM TO ESCAPE THE CASTLE THAT NIGHT!I FIND HIM AND HE DIES! HE MADE ME A MONSTER! FOR THAT HE DIES!"_

_Baron Henry Frankenstein and his Elizabeth both leaned over the crib and kissed their baby son Wolf goodnight. The nursery was a huge, white walled room, with a yellow, mobile hanging down from the ceiling consisting of cartoon ducks spinning all around. The baron wore his best dark suit while his wife wore a beautiful light blue evening gown and a black robe laced with orange. they both smiled at their son lying sleeping in his crib. The only other object in the nursery was a small orange and blue striped metal toy box, which was stocked to the brim with all kinds of toys. Their baby son, Wolf clutched a purple teddy bear with both his arms. "Nighty night Wolf," the couple both said while grinning lovingly. The baron put his arm around his wife. His short black hair had a few streaks of gray. "Well we soon perhaps have another scientist in the Frankenstein family to carry on," the baron whispered to his wife. Elizabeth shook with fear. "Well just as long as it's not any similar experiment," she countered, while looking down at her son. A large calendar hung on the far back wall ( a picture of a large, brown cartoon owl against a night backdrop was illustrated on the child's calendar) gave the date as 1900._

_The monster had finally cornered Baron Henry Frankenstein against the tree trunk in the dense forest, that early morning. The baron's white short sleeved shirt and black pants were ripped and torn and covered with mud. The baron's face was all dirty. he backed up against the tree. The monster came rushing towards him with his arms out. His long black hair splayed all the square top of his head, and down to his shoulders. the bolts stuck out his neck giving off tiny blue sparks. "I GOT YOU AT LAST FRANKENSTEIN! MAN WHO MADE ME A MONSTER NOW DIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The monster animal growled the words loudly._

_The baron stared in fear at the oncoming monstrosity who growled louder than ever. His heavy brow ridges rising and falling every second. His dim eyes shining with pure malice!_

_Baron Frankenstein, took out a large revolver from a holster at his left side and fired a shot at the monster which hit the fiend directly in his throat! Blood gushed everywhere's as the monster shrieked in pain! The baron fired another shot into the monster's forehead. The monster's green skin was awash with blood._

_The monster then made a leap upon the scientist who screamed in fear and agony as the enraged monster put his hands tightly around his throat (all the while the baron fired round after round into the monster's body, blood covering both of them now), and tore out the baron's whole throat! _

_Wolf Frankenstein was taking to the policeman with a wooden arm. "One doesn't forget easily, Herr Baron an arm torn out by the roots." Wolf Frankenstein thought:"I can put the family name of Frankenstein back to it's former glory, before the madness that began with my ancestor's experiments back in 179-, well heck this is 1939!"_

_"The monster survived the explosion," thought Igor as he laid eyes on the creature standing in the dense thicket, "mabey the first creation still roams the Arctic somewhere's?" he thought bemusedly._

The astral form of Baron Frankenstein watched the visions as he moved towards the beautiful female angel standing in front of him. He saw visions of himself studying the alchemical texts of Cornelius Agrippa, he saw himself and his wife Elizabeth lying nude in bed together, he saw the monster with his huge hands about his screaming wife's throat,(blood running all over his hands as he squeezed the helpless girls throat while growling loudly: "YOU DIE BARONESS FRANKENSTEIN!" the monster growled in a loud, frightening way, and most disturbing he saw the monster moving slowly through the frozen wastes of the barren Arctic tundra.

The angel smiled softly as she took both of the baron's hands.

Behind the angel, the baron saw a giant sized image of Elizabeth's smiling face appearing in a shimmering glowing yellow light.

"Make thy peace at Victor," the angel told him, "mabey you did sin as such in your lifetime but all forgiven in thy kingdom of our lord," soothed the angel, "now come. Join your beloved."

And with that, the image of Elizabeth's face faded away, and the astral form of Baron Victor Frankenstein and the angel floated into the orange void.


End file.
